Frozen One-Shots
by ThursdayNextParke-Laine
Summary: A collection of One-Shots inspired by Disney's Frozen. Each chapter will address a different topic. Kristanna. Only Elsa and Anna with sisterly love, no incest. Stories not set in chronological order. Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney
1. Nightmare

**Hello! Wow, I haven't written a fan fiction in ages but now I'm gonna try and start up again. The other day I was told by a teacher that I should write short stories to help me relax during my HSC (that's like the Aussie version of SATs) and I thought that I would just write lots of little Frozen one-shots. I'm gonna tell you now that I may not update regularly as this will be a very busy year for me but I'm gonna try and write as much as I can when I have free time.**

**Anyway, onto the story. This first one's prompt is Nightmare**

A blood-curling scream rang through the hallways of the palace.

Anna sat upright in bed, screaming until her lungs felt like they were on fire and no more sound would come out. She still saw the terrifying images on the back of her eyelids, but was too terrified to even open her eyes for just a second, in fear that her dream would become a reality right in front of her.

She reached out for Elsa, who's room was next to Anna's and would always be in her room quick as a flash, but was met with the cold night air.

Panic rose up as a million thoughts ran through Anna's head.

_No no no no, I didn't save her, _she thought. _Please please please, just let this be a dream…_

Kristoff eyes shot open as he heard a scream tearing him from the land of sleep. It took him a few seconds to register where he was, as he was not used to sleeping inside the palace. He usually took residence in the stables with Sven, as that was where he was most comfortable and Elsa and Anna were more than happy to accommodate for him after the Great Freeze. However, Elsa was away on a diplomatic trip to Corona and had insisted that he take up a room in the Palace, though Kristoff was no quite sure why.

He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him in it's grasp again, before his eyes bolted open again, realising why he was awoken in the first place.

_Anna! _

He jumped out of bed and broke into a run, sliding to a stop outside Anna's door and bursting in. His eyes scanned around the room and noticed noting out of the ordinary, before they fell on Anna, violently sobbing and shivering on her bed with her hair a mess and blankets everywhere.

Kristoff froze.

He didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he get Kai or Gerda who probably had more experience in dealing with an upset Anna?

_No, I have to do something to help her,___He thought before silently walking over to Anna's bed and climbing up, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Anna, it's me. It's me Kristoff," He said, trying to bring her out of her traumatised state.

"Kristoff?" She whispered, between sobs.

"It's okay Anna, I'm here. I'm here," He whispered back, trying to reassure her that whatever happened was over.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, Anna sobbing in Kristoff's arms as he reassured her over and over that he was right there.

Over time the sobbing decreased until it eventually became a sniff everyone now and then, breaking the silence that had engulfed the couple.

"Anna, what happened?" Kristoff spoke up eventually, trying to figure what had made Anna so upset.

"It was nothing," She said, barely audible.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It was just a nightmare. I have them every night. I'm used to it, don't worry."

"This happens every night?" Kristoff said, alarmed.

"Mmhm," Anna nodded, burying herself deeper into Kristoff's chest.

They fell back into silence again, neither of them sure of what to say. They sat there for a while, taking in each others presence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kristoff asked, breaking the silence yet again.

"Not really," She replied.

"Was it about… you know?"

Anna nodded. "I was on the fjord, trying to get to you when I saw him. He had his sword and was about to kill Elsa so I ran towards them instead and froze, trying to stop him, but unlike before, I could see what was going on around me after I froze, I couldn't move or speak so all I had to do was watch and listen. I couldn't even close my eyes. And then he dragged Elsa away to God knows where and I never saw her again. And you were there, you were just standing there staring at me with a deep sadness in your eyes. But even you left me, left me alone on the fjord, alone. I tried to scream out to you not to leave me but I couldn't, so I was just there, alone, on the fjord."

"Anna I'm so sorry."

"I know it was only a dream Kristoff."

"I will never leave you, I promise."

"I know."

A short moment of silence leapt over the couple before Kristoff spoke up,

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," He said lightly.

"I didn't, but I don't know, it just came out. You know me, I never stop talking."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world."

A small smile crept across Anna's face as she lay back into Kristoff's arms, exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

"You should go to sleep," Kristoff said, laying her head down on her pillow.

"Only if you stay," she mumbled.

"What would the maids think?"

"Who cares? You're warm and the rest of my bed is cold. Besides, who will protect me from the monsters?" She joked.

"As you wish, my lady," Kristoff said as he pulled the blankets over him and Anna, embracing her once again in his warm hugs.

"Night Kristoff."

"Night Anna."

But she didn't even hear what he said, as she had already been embraced by sleep.

"_I love you." _He whispered to her, before dozing off himself.

And for the first time in forever, Anna wasn't awoken by nightmares, but by the sun shining in her eye.

**Ok, first one done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that Anna said she didn't want to talk about what happened in her dream but I always see her as one of those people that say they don't want to talk about it but then immediately proceed to tell you every detail, sort of like me :p Anyway, prompts are appreciated. They don't have to be one word, they can be several. Any help is welcome help. Plus don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism, just no flames please. Have a nice night or day everyone, depending on where you are :)**


	2. Alone

**Thank you to W. R. Winters for the fantastic prompt. And no, it wasn't stupid at all**

**Thank you to everyone that read my story and an even bigger thank you to the people that reviewed. followed and/or favourited the story.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I rewrote it like three times because it wasn't turning out how I wanted it to and I'm a bit of a perfectionist haha and I also had to finish my screenplay for my Drama assessment which was driving me crazy.**

**Anyway, enough of me talking, onto the story. The prompt for this story is 'Alone'.**

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and poor Elsa was missing out on every single moment of it. She was stuck at her desk, filling out paper work regarding new trade agreements after the kingdom had cut ties with Weselton and was still considering whether to severe ties with the Southern Isles as well.

She was forced to watch Anna play with Kristoff and Olaf though the window and couldn't help but feel a little excluded, even though it was Elsa herself who excluded herself from today's activities so she could focus on her duties as Queen.

She had spent the past few days inundated with work in her private study; catching up on agreements and proclamations that had piled up on her desk due to her spending every waking moment with Anna.

Elsa loved spending time with Anna, but even after twelve non stop hours of Anna, Elsa would crawl into bed at night and couldn't help but feel alone. Not physically alone as she knew Anna was right down the hall, but alone as in she was the only person she knew of in the same situation as herself.

No matter how hard Elsa tried, sometimes she was still afraid of her powers. And every time she let it show just a little, Anna would be there to comfort her, to say "You're not alone anymore Elsa, you've got me to help you through this." But every single time Anna said that to Elsa, she didn't have the heart to tell Anna the truth, that she was still alone. That she was the only one with powers to control ice and snow.

And that made Elsa feel scared sometimes. Scared that maybe she really was a freak. Because if no one else was like her, how could she be normal in anyway?

And Elsa knew that if she told Anna any of this it would break her heart.

A slight knock at the door brought Elsa back to reality

"Come in," she said.

Olaf came waddling in, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind him which immediately melted as soon as they hit the floor.

"Hey Elsa, what are you doing?"

"Hi Olaf, I'm just finishing up my work here before heading to dinner."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you for the offer."

Olaf went over to a lounge chair under the window and sat down.

"You missed out on so much fun today Elsa. We had a water fight and I got to ride on Sven and we picked flowers…"

"Olaf," Elsa cut in. "Would you mind just keeping quiet for just a second? I need to really concentrate on this document."

Olaf nodded, pressing his lips together and did the zipping lips and throwing away the key notion.

The Queen and the snowman sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and the scratching of Elsa's quill.

Suddenly, the scratching of the quill stopped and Elsa gently lay the quill on her desk and put the lid on the ink bottle.

"Sorry to interrupt you before Olaf, I just had to get that done. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Oh I was just telling you how much fun I had today. But it would have been so much better if you had been there.

"Thanks Olaf, but I'm sure Anna and Kristoff were just as much fun."

"Yeah, but Elsa…"

"Olaf, do you ever feel… alone?"

"Alone? Never Elsa, I have you and Anna and Sven…"

"No, I mean, you're the only living snowman, other than Marshmallow. Don't you ever feel like, no matter how many people are around you, you feel alone. No one understands what you have gone through, what you are going through. And no matter how much anyone says that they are there for you, you just feel that they aren't."

As Elsa spoke a light frost spread across the room

"Well yeah, sometimes I do. But then I remember that whilst I may be alone because I'm a talking snowman, I'm never alone because I have people that even me, even though they may not understand what I am, they accept me for who I am and that's all that matters."

"Olaf," Elsa said, "When did you become so wise?"

"What does wise mean?"

Elsa pulled Olaf into a hug, laughing.

"Please never change."

After a few moments, Elsa and Olaf release their hug and Elsa stands up, brushing snowflakes off her dress and regaining her composure.

"Now, are you ready for dinner?" Elsa said, with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Elsa."

Elsa was on her way to the dining room with Olaf when she heard someone call out her name. She looked up to see Anna running up the stairs towards her, pulling up her skirts to ensure she wouldn't trip. As soon as Elsa saw Anna, she hurried her pace and once they met, pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"I love you Anna," Elsa whispered.

"I love you too Elsa." Anna said, laughing and returning the hug. "What brought this on?"

"Just something Olaf said," Elsa said, finally letting go.

"Well I like it," Anna said with a smile. "Now I'm starved. Let's go to dinner and you can tell me about what you did today?"

"You want to know all about my boring paper work?" Elsa asked quizzically.

"Yes, of course! I love hearing about your day…"

"You seem to love it more than me."

"… and I have so much to tell you about what I did today. It was so fun…"

"Anna."

"… And we need to organise what we are going to do tomorrow…"

"Anna."

"Yes Elsa?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

A grin spread across Anna's face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Now, dinner. The quicker we get to dinner the quicker we get chocolate."

"Oh Elsa, you know me so well."

**I am so sorry that this update took so long. I have just been swarmed by homework and I have exams soon so I have had barely any free time.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't really think it's my best but I'm still happy with it compared to the other versions I wrote. Prompts appreciated :)**


	3. Cold

**Hello again. I hope everyone enjoyed the last one shot. The prompt for this one is Cold.**

* * *

The clock above the mantlepiece in Elsa's study chimed, signalling to Elsa that it was now 10 in the morning. Elsa had been in her study since 8, as she had an important treaty she wanted to read before signing and didn't want it to interfere in her normal schedule.

Elsa continued writing, but kept glancing at the door, waiting for Anna to come running in, without knocking, as she usually did this time of day. 10.30 came by and Anna still hadn't come to Elsa's study with a crazy proposition on what activity they should do that day, so Elsa decided to go to the dining room to see if Anna was still eating breakfast.

Elsa calmly walked to the dining room, in no hurry to give Anna time to finish her breakfast, though knowing Anna, breakfast would be finished as quickly as it was served if Elsa wasn't there to slow her down.

Much to Elsa's surprise, the dining room was empty and it didn't look like it had been used all morning. She decided to go check Anna's room incase one of the servants had forgotten to wake her and Anna was still in bed. She quickly made her way to Anna's room, eager to find out where her sister was.

Once Elsa reached Anna's door, she gently knocked, but was met with silence, so she slowly opened the door, only to see a flushed Anna curled up in bed.

* * *

Anna had awoken that morning feeling absolutely awful. Her nose was stuffed, her throat was scratchy, her head throbbed and she felt like she was on fire, even though she couldn't stop shivering. And to top it all off she was exhausted. She had had the most restless sleep in the history of restless sleeps and all she wanted to do was stay curled up in bed and sleep for eternity.

Gerda had knocked on Anna's door with her breakfast at 10, her usual wake up time, but Anna had simply mumbled a thanks and after Gerda left attempted to get out of bed, but to no avail. Every time Anna tried to stand up a wave of lightheadedness swept over her and she was forced to sit back down.

So Anna just lay there for what felt like hours, but when she looked up at the clock it was only 10.20. She groaned and rolled over, hoping sleep would come and put her out of her misery.

A short time later Anna heard a knock at her door, but she felt too sick to talk to anyone so she didn't answer, hoping they would just leave. However, a few seconds after the knock, Anna heard her door creak open.

"Anna?" Anna immediately knew it was Elsa. She recognised that voice anywhere.

"Mmm," Anna replied.

"Time to get up."

"2 more hours," Anna croaked.

She heard Elsa walk closer and felt the side of her bed sink a little from where Elsa had sat. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her forehead, which was a shock against the heat of her skin.

"Anna you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?" Elsa asked, concern in her voice.

"No," Anna mumbled.

"Anna, I'm going to go get the Royal Physician. I'll be right back."

As Elsa stood up, Anna grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave please."

"Alright, I'll just ring your bell for Gerda then. I won't leave this room."

Anna watched as Elsa reached over to the bell on the wall, ringing for Gerda or another servant to come up. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door, followed by Gerda's voice.

"You rang for me your highness?"

"Come in Gerda," Elsa called, gently rubbing Anna's arm.

"What can I do for you your majesty?"

"Gerda, I need you to fetch the Royal Physician for me. Anna has fallen ill and I need him to see her right now."

"Certainly your majesty."

Gerda hurried away and Elsa went over to Anna's dressing table, where there was some cloth and a jug of water. Anna watched as Elsa carefully dampened the cloth and came back to the bed and sitting next to Anna. The cool cloth felt wonderful on Anna's forehead and she finally felt closer to comfort than she had all morning.

A little while later there was another knock at the door which then was pushed open a crack and Gerda's head stuck through.

"Your majesty, the physician is here."

"Thank you Gerda, you can send him."

Gerda went back into the hallway and was quickly replaced in the room by a small, skinny man who carried a large black bag in his left hand.

"I hear the princess is sick," He said, walking into the room. Elsa stood up to allow the doctor to have access to Anna, who was still in bed.

"Yes, I am," Anna replied.

"Well good thing I'm here then. Now, I need you to describe your symptoms to me."

* * *

Elsa sat with Anna whilst she described to the doctor how she felt and how long she had felt like that. She listened as the doctor asked questions about what Anna had eaten recently and where she had been. Finally, he came to a diagnosis.

"I believe you have a common cold," He said. "I recommend bed rest, lots of water and some warm soup. And no getting out of bed for at least two days if you want to make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor," Anna said, not happy that she was confined to bed for the next two days.

Elsa saw the doctor to the door, where Gerda was waiting to escort him to the exit.

"Thank you for your help. I will make sure she follows your orders," Elsa said before turning to Gerda. "Gerda, could you please have some tea and some vegetable soup sent up to the room when you are done?"

"Certainly your majesty."

"Thank you Gerda."

Elsa made her way over to the chair next to Anna's bed and held her hand, sitting in silence.

"Elsa, I think I'm dying," Anna said, breaking the silence.

"Anna I think you are being a little dramatic. It's just a cold."

"Easy for you to say, you're immune to the cold."

"Anna, I'm immune to _the _cold, not _a_ cold. They are two completely different things."

"If you say so," Anna said, yawning.

"Go to sleep Anna, I'll be here when you wake up. Don't worry."

"Thanks Elsa," Anna mumbled, before quickly going to sleep.

* * *

Kristoff arrived back at the palace with Sven just as the sun was setting over the mountains. He was looking forward to seeing Anna waiting for him in the stables after a unusually hard day at work, it just seemed to drag on so long and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in the library playing chess with Anna.

He was then very surprised when he led Sven into the stable to find no Anna. Usually she was there waiting every evening with a big bag of carrots for Sven. The only person more disappointed about no Anna seemed to be Sven, who was very upset that he didn't get any carrots.

Kristoff led Sven to the back of the stables, where his stall was located, hoping that maybe Anna would be waiting back there. However, the only thing waiting there was a small plate of carrots with a note. Kristoff went over and gave Sven a carrot, not even bothering to take a bit as he was too preoccupied with the note. He picked it up and read it

_Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you. Love Anna_

Worry ran through Kristoff when he realised that the note wasn't in Anna's handwriting, which he knew like his own from the amount of notes he had found from Anna. He quickly unsaddled Sven and then made his way to the main doors into the palace. He quickly made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hoped that he would run into Anna on the way up, because it would mean she was ok, but no such thing happened.

He stopped outside Anna's room, unsure on whether to knock or not, so he gently knocked on the door and stood there. A few moments later the door open and Kristoff felt a wash of relief come over him, but it was short lived for it was Elsa who had opened the door. Elsa stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"I see you got my note," She said.

"That was your note? No wonder I didn't recognise the handwriting."

"Anna told me how disappointed Sven would be if he didn't get his evening carrots so I organised for the kitchen staff to take some down along with the note which Anna dictated to me."

"Is Anna alright?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you didn't know. She has a cold so she's sleeping at the moment, which is why I thought we should talk out here."

"She's sick! Is she going to be okay?"

"It's just a cold Kristoff."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, I promised Anna I wouldn't leave her but I need to go get some more tea and soup so would you mind sitting with her for a while?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks, I didn't want to ring the bell in case I woke her so I thought I would wait for you. I'll be back soon."

Kristoff then went into Anna's room and saw her head poking out from under the covers, her hair everywhere, as usual. He went and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in his and running his thumb over the back of her hand. He was so glad she was alright, as he always thought the worst when something happened to Anna, worrying himself out of his mind. Now that he knew she was going to be okay, it was nice to finally sit down with Anna and take care of her, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed.

* * *

**Thank you to all the followers of the story, it's greatly appreciated. Please review as they give me an idea of how much people are enjoying my stories and whether I'm doing it right or not. Also, I need more prompts so if anyone has any ideas, please sent them in. Thanks everyone and have a nice day :)**


	4. Elsa's Nightmare

**Hello everyone! Sorry for no recent updates, things have been a little crazy but I'm back! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you Elsa Tomago for the prompt of Elsa's nightmare.**

* * *

"Think you'll be able to go back to sleep now?" Elsa asked, curled up in bed with Anna, after she had had another fitful nightmare.

"Yeah, but promise you'll stay," Anna said

"I always do," Elsa smiled.

Anna curled up in her bed and closed her eyes, whilst Elsa settled in for the night, moving her pillow from it's upright position to lying flat, so that she would be more comfortable. As usual however, Elsa didn't close her eyes, and lay there awake, looking at the crescent moon above the mountains through the large windows.

"I was hoping they had gone for you good, you know?" Anna suddenly said.

'"Hmm?" Elsa said, being snapped away from her thoughts.

"The nightmares. I hadn't had one for a few days and I was hoping that was the end of them."

"They'll stop eventually, don't you worry Anna. It will just take time." Elsa reassured her. "And even if they do stay you know I'll always be here. Now, go to sleep, because we know what happens when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Yes mother," Anna said poking her tongue out at Elsa before rolling onto her side, and sure enough, a few minutes later the room was filled the sound of Anna's gentle snores.

Usually Elsa lay with Anna until first light, where she would then proceed to have breakfast in the dining hall and begin her usual duties. However, Elsa was exhausted, and had to force herself to keep her eyes open so that she would not fall asleep. Her attempts were futile however and Elsa soon joined her sister in sleep.

* * *

When Anna woke up she noticed a number of peculiar things. First, Elsa was still asleep in her bed, which was unusual as Elsa was an early riser and was always up hours before Anna was. Second, it was still dark outside, which again was very unfamiliar to Anna. And thirdly, her room was freezing cold. Usually Anna would not have been so worried about this except that it was the middle of summer and they were experiencing a heat wave, so the coldness of the room seemed out of place.

Knowing she couldn't rely on Elsa to warm her up, Anna quietly slid out of bed and attempted to make her way to the large dresser at the other end of her room, which contained many large blankets that would surely warm her up. However, as soon as her foot touched the ground she realised why the room was so cold. It was covered in ice. Anna's lifted her foot back into the bed, which stung quite a bit as her bare skin had stuck to the ice.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, gently shaking her sister. "Elsa, wake up."

Elsa's eyes opened wide as she shot bolt upright, her shoulder knocking Anna's cheek.

"Owwwww!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa quickly turned her attention to Anna and grabbed her arms, squeezing them tightly.

"You're alright," Elsa said, letting out her breath in relief.

"Yeah. I'm fine but the room isn't."

Elsa averted her gaze from Anna, and realised what had happened to the room.

"Whoops," She mumbled before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Anna watched as the ice melted away until the room was back to how it was before.

"Why wouldn't I be alright Elsa?" Anna said, turning back to her sister.

"It's nothing."

"I've played that card enough to know that when someone says it's nothing, it's something."

"I seem to be having the same problem as you." Elsa said

"What?"

"I'm having nightmares. About, you know." Elsa said, avoiding eye contact with Anna

"What?! Elsa! How could you not tell me this?" Anna said, pulling her sister into a hug so tight Elsa could hardly breathe.

"Because you're a bit of a worrywart when it comes to these things and you've already got enough on your mind."

"How long has it been going on?"

"2 months."

"2 months?!

"Anna shhh, there are other people in the castle that are asleep."

"Phft, I can't believe you didn't tell me. Remember what happened last time you tried to keep a secret from me. You froze the whole kingdom. Do you want a repeat of that?"

"Anna you know I don't-"

"-then why didn't you tell me? Also, how on Earth did you manage to hide this from me for 2 months?"

"I'm not like you. I'm not a vocal person when I have nightmares. So my room pretty much looks like yours just did every night before I come in here."

"But why hasn't it happened in here for the past two months?"

"I stay awake."

"Elsa why do you do this to yourself."

"Because Anna, I can handle it. I was just tired. I'm fine. I just conceal-"

"If you say that again I'm going to hit you with my pillow."

"Conceal," Elsa said, with a slight smirk before being whacked by Anna with her pillow.

"I wasn't joking"

"I know," Elsa said, laughing.

The two sisters sat there smiling at each other.

"Elsa, it's my job to help you. You have to tell me these things. You don't have to keep them hidden anymore."

"And Anna, it's _my _job to protect you and if that means not telling you these things then I guess that's how it is."

"I guess we're at some sort of stalemate."

"I guess we are." Elsa replied. They sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out how to get past this impassé.

"Look Elsa, I know it's hard talking about things considering you haven't been able to for God knows how many years, but you can trust me, and believe me, it helps when you talk to someone."

"I'm not sure Anna, you seem to talk an awful lot and you still need all the help you can get."

"Ha ha very funny. Promise me you will make an effort."

"I promise"

"Good." Anna said, looking please. "Now one more thing."

"What?" Elsa asked

"Hot chocolate?" Anna asked, hopeful.

Elsa smirked. "Hot chocolate."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. This wasn't my best one but I haven't written in a while so I guess I'm a little rusty. I hope to get more to you soon. Hope you have a good day or night depending on where you are :)**


	5. Date

**Hello everyone. Yay, another update and this time not too long after the last one. Thank you to the guest user Izzy for this prompt of "Date". Also, I just thought I should say that I don't really want to write any stories with Elsa and an OC because I believe that Elsa doesn't need a partner to make her a better character or to help her overcome her fear, she has Anna for that. Sorry to all the people who wanted Elsa with someone. Anyway, on with the story :)**

* * *

Anna wasn't used to being awoken earlier than nine or ten in the morning, so when Gerda woke her up at seven, she didn't have her usual bubbly personality. In fact, Anna was so grumpy about being awoken that she forget why she had to get up so early in the first place.

Begrudgingly, Anna slid out of bed and placed a robe over her night gown, before shuffling towards the door to let Gerda know she was up and awake, and to also demand a reason as to why she had to be up at this hour. Opening the door, she was greeted by Gerda with a smile and what could only be a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

'_At least she knows how to get on my good side,' _Anna thought.

"Good morning Princess Anna." Gerda said, maintaining her smile and offering the mug to Anna.

"Morning Gerda," Anna said, taking the mug. "Is there a reason why you've woken me ungodly hour?"

"You have your date with Kristoff, your Majesty."

"My what with Kristoff?" Anna asked, confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh sugar, my date with Kristoff. I completely forgot. I'm not at all ready and he's probably down there waiting for me and thinks I've just abandoned him-"

"Princess Anna."

"-Why out of all the days in the year I had to be running late on this one?-"

"Princess Anna."

"-this is so thoughtless of me. Poor Kristoff put so much effort into this and now it's all gone to waste because of stupid, stupid-"

"Princess Anna!"

"Yes?" Anna said, being drawn away from her ramblings.

"You're not meeting Kristoff until eight dear. You still have an hour."

"Oh," Anna said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Right. Well gotta run. Can't be late."

Anna quickly skulled down the hot chocolate before handing the empty mug to Gerda and dashing back into her room, letting the door swing shut behind her.

* * *

Even after Anna's little freak out about being late, she still didn't make it to the castle gates until twenty past eight. Of course, Anna's exaggeration of how Kristoff would react was simply that, an exaggeration. Kristoff was in fact not surprised that Anna was running late, considering how long it usually takes her to get out of bed in the morning.

Anna could see Kristoff leaning against the castle wall with what looked like a picnic basket as she briskly walked over to him, still attempting to get her mess of a hair into it's usual braids. Her hair finally decided to co-operate just as Anna reached him, much to her relief.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I couldn't decided to go with the blue or the green dress."

"So you went with the pink?" Kristoff asked, amused.

"Exactly!" Anna exclaimed, glad someone understood her antics. "Let's go shall we."

Anna jumped across onto the wall that bordered the bridge from the castle into town, swinging on the lamp posts as she and Kristoff walked along.

"What have you got there?" Kristoff asked, gesturing to the small book Anna was carrying.

"Robinson Crusoe. I grabbed it from the library on my way out. Hopefully it's good. It's practically the only book in the library I haven't read yet. So, how's Sven since I last saw him."

"Ha ha, you mean last night? He's still good."

"That's good."

"Except, you need to stop giving him so many carrots. He won't stop using the "but Anna gives me carrots" card every time I ask him to do something."

"Ha ha, I taught him well," Anna laughed. "So where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ooooh, is it a good surprise?"

"No Anna, it's terrible. We're going to have an awful time," Kristoff joked.

"Sven wouldn't do that to me," Anna replied.

"Oh god, you and Sven. It's an unholy alliance."

"That's a holy alliance thank you very much." Anna said, poking her tongue out.

Anna and Kristoff reached the town and Anna jumped off the wall she had been walking along.

"I give it an eight," Kristoff joked.

"Only an eight? Gosh you have high standards," Anna replied, linking arms with Kristoff.

"You didn't stick the landing."

"Landing shcmanding. I don't have time to stand still for three seconds."

"Ha ha, of course you don't."

"So, what's in the basket?"

"That's also a secret."

"As long as there is chocolate I'm happy."

Kristoff pulled the straightest face he could manage. "Oh no! I knew I forgot something."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Kristoff, a look of pure shock and despair on her face. Kristoff was forcing himself not to laugh and Anna could clearly see it on his face.

"That wasn't funny. I thought you were serious for a second."

"I of all people do not want to find out the terror of what happens when you don't get your chocolate."

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, gently shoving Kristoff whilst he just laughed.

* * *

The walk to their destination took a good three quarters of an hour but it was worth it. The destination turned out to be a clearing just next to cliff face that overlooked the fjord and Arendelle.

"Oh Kristoff, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it. It's a good place to get away from all the hustle and bustle."

"It's perfect. I love it," Anna said hugging Kristoff and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kristoff placed the picnic basket on the ground and pulled out a blanket, laying it down not too close to the cliff face but close enough that they would still be able to see the beautiful view of Arendelle when they sat down to eat. Kristoff carefully lay out an array of food, including sandwiches, fruit, cheese and the pièce de résistance, a chocolate cake.

"Oh my God, this all looks so good," Anna said, sitting down next to Kristoff and immediately helping herself to a pear and a sandwich. The couple sat together, eating the food, talking and laughing and just having a good time. Eventually, Anna brought out her book and read it to Kristoff, though she had a habit of randomly interjecting her thoughts on the novel throughout her reading, much to Kristoff's amusement.

"I really don't like this Robinson Crusoe fellow," Anna said. "I mean, he only wants to save the prisoners from the cannibals so he can have some servants. Talk about selfish. Plus, all these shipwrecks remind me of my parents."

Silence fell over the couple, who just listened to the rustling sounds of the wind in the trees.

"You can really tell it's autumn now can't you? I'll go find some wood to make a fire," Kristoff said, breaking the silence and standing up.

"Fire sounds good."

"I won't be long"

Kristoff headed off into the forest whilst Anna remained sitting on the blanket, taking in the beautiful scenery. She stood up, and walked over to a tree with a branch quite low down, and idea springing to her mind.

Anna hitched her skirts up and swung her leg up onto the branch, getting a good grip on the trunk with her hands, she hoisted herself up. She kept climbing until she was sitting on a branch about two metres above the ground, giving her an even better view of Arendelle and the fjord.

She sat up there, feeling the gentle breeze in her hair and remained there until she could see Kristoff returning with his arms full of fire wood.

"Anna?" Anna could hear Kristoff calling her name and realised he mustn't be able to see her.

"Up here!" Anna replied, waving her arms, trying to draw his attention. However, Anna forgot to concentrate on keeping herself balanced and fell backwards, toppling out of the tree and landing on the grass below with a large thud.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, dropping the firewood and running towards her. When he reached her she was lying on her back at the base of the tree, laughing. He quickly knelt down next to her, helping her sit up and checking to see if she had any major injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anna replied, still laughing, whilst reaching to touch the back of her head, which she had knocked on a tree root when she hit the ground. "Ouch!"

"What?" Kristoff asked, worried.

"Just my head-" Anna looked down at her hand and saw a little bit of blood covering her fingers. "Whoops," she laughed.

"Oh God Anna, I need to take you back to the castle."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Well at least let me have a look at it."

Anna shuffled around so she was facing away from Kristoff, allowing him to clearly look at the wound on the back of her head.

"Ow, careful," Anna said, when Kristoff tried to move her hair away from the wound.

"Sorry."

"Alright, I'm done," Kristoff said after looking at Anna's head for about a minute.

"What's the verdict doc?" Anna joked.

"It's only a shallow cut. But I still think we should head back. You'll need to get it cleaned up."

"But we were having so much fun," Anna sighed, walking with Kristoff back to the picnic blanket. "Sorry I ruined the picnic."

"Don't be ridiculous, I had a great time if we ignored what just happened."

Kristoff handed Anna one of the serviettes they had brought with them to use as a compress for the back of her head.

"Thanks," Anna said.

"I would get gerda to clean that when we get back. You don't want to get it infected. Also, you can explain to Gerda why your dress is ruined."

"Oh no!" Anna said, looking down at her dirt covered dress. "Not another one. Gerda is going to be so mad. This is the third dress I've ruined this week."

Kristoff laughed. "Of course it is. What do you even do to get them so dirty?"

"Climb the castle walls, play with Olaf, attempt to make chocolate pastries."

Kristoff finished putting the leftover food in the basket and folded up the blanket, before linking arms with Anna's free arm and walking back down towards Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa had had a nice quiet day with Anna out on her date with Kristoff. So quiet in fact that she was glad to hear Anna's voice in the courtyard below her study window, indicating her return. She knew it would only be a couple of minutes before Anna came bursting through her door to tell her about her day. Elsa quickly finished up what she was doing and sure enough, as soon as she signed the last document, Anna came bursting through the door.

"Elsa you would not believe the day I have had."

"Anna!" Elsa, said, shocked, looking at her sisters matted hair and dirty dress. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I fell out of a tree."

"You fell out of a tree?"

"Mmhm," Anna replied, nodding her head.

"Where's Kristoff, why isn't he with you?"

"Yeah he's fine. He's just saying hello to Sven."

Elsa gestured for Anna to come sit down at her desk with her whilst they talked. Anna was in the middle of telling her about how Kristoff took her up the mountains to this clearing for a picnic when she was cut off by a mans voice in the doorway.

"So this is you going to Gerda to get your head fixed?" Kristoff asked.

"You said it was only small so I thought it could wait," Anna replied.

"Wait, what happened to your head?"

"Someone cut it open when they fell out of a tree."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, worry obvious in her voice.

"I'm fine Elsa. Really," Anna replied, standing up. "I really should go see Gerda though. See you at dinner?"

"Of course," Elsa said.

Anna walked over to Kristoff and they walked out of Elsa's study together, heading towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Gerda. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

'_What am I going to do with her?' _Elsa asked herself before standing up from her desk and walking to her room to prepare herself for dinner.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. That was my longest one yet. Hope you're all having a nice day or night and thank you for all the lovely reviews and thank you to everyone who favourite and/or followed. I'll hopefully publish another one soon :)**


End file.
